DewClan
DewClan is a fanon Clan of graceful, meadow-dwelling cats. They are currently an open Clan. Clan Information Creator: Promisemaker Motto: 'Graceful and Honest '''Founder: '''Dew was a slender golden tom with a white chest, born in what was to become DewClan territory. He met a traveling loner, who had been through Clan territory before. The loner told him about Clan life, and Dew was fascinated. He found himself telling all of the loners and rogues that lived nearby. Many were interested. One of them, a light gray she-cat, convinced him that he could build a Clan. A season later, DewClan was established, with the gray she-cat Palemist as Dewstar's deputy. '''Territory: '''DewClan territory is a large stretch of field and meadow. There are many wildflowers, especially around new-leaf. Honeybees will come and pollinate the flowers, so the cats will have to be careful to avoid being stung. The grass is green and lush during new-leaf, and about two and a half tail-lengths tall. There are many thin streams and muddy ponds. Every morning, the grass is sparkling with dew, and cats are hard-pressed to move through it without being soaked. '''Camp: '''DewClan camp is a small, broad slope, so cats standing atop it can see far in all directions. Even though there are no bramble barriers, cats on watch can see approaching enemies before they have even neared the camp, and by the time the enemy arrives, they will usually find DewClan ready and waiting for them. '''Dens: '''The warriors' den, apprentices' den, and the leader's den are crafted out of woven stalks of dry grass. However, the nursery is a hollow log, better to withstand enemy attacks, and the elders' den is a dug-out space beneath a smooth, flat boulder. The medicine den is hollowed out beneath the arching roots of a gnarled, thorny bush that has been on the hill for as long as any cat can remember. '''Build: '''DewClan cats are tall and long-bodied, with narrow backs and muzzles. They usually have very short, thin fur, so foxtails, a common plant in the territory, are easy to see and remove. '''Skill: '''DewClan cats can move gracefully through the tall grass without rustling a single stalk. They also wake up before dawn each day, before the dew has even dried off of the grass. '''Prey: '''DewClan cats hunt the following animals in their territory: gophers, meadow voles, ground squirrels, moles, meadowlarks, song sparrows, and the occasional cottontail rabbit. '''Insults and Exclaimations: ' Gopher-dung: a common insult, often used as an exclamation as well. "Gopher dung! I thought I had it!" Gopher-brain(ed): another insult, describing a foolish or unwise cat or idea "This entire plan is gopher-brained!" Scaredy-gopher: an insult used mostly by kits, describing a cowardly or afraid cat "Don't be such a scaredy-gopher!" As blind as a mole in sunlight: a phrase often used to described narrow-minded cats. "Of course he won't listen! He's as blind as a mole in sunlight!" May the prey find your paws and your pelt brush the stars: a blessing to honor the deceased, first spoken by Palemist at Dewstar's funeral. "Farewell, my beloved. May the prey find your paws and your pelt brush the stars." Allegiances 'Leader: '''Copperstar- reddish-brown she-cat with a stub for a tail, honey yellow eyes (CrushedTurtle) '''Deputy: '''Swifttail- pale gray and white she-cat with nicked ears and a scar on her shoulder, ice-blue eyes (FlightRewritten) '''Medicine Cat: 'Marshfeather- black she-cat with lighter gray underbelly and forepaws, green eyes (Cinder05030:)) '''Warriors: Summertree- Slinky golden she-cat with orange splotches and white paws. Bright blue eyes and an ear with a 'vee' shape cut into it. (SimmertheSkywing) Beeheart- lean, brown tabby tom with dark, jet-black stripes and green eyes (Promisemaker the NightWing) Apprentice, Mudpaw Apprentices: Mudpaw- short-pelted light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a long, skinny tail (GloryRainWing) Queens: Elders: Gallery DewClan.jpg Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans Category:DewClan Resources